With the advancement of computing devices, physical content is being commonly replaced by digital content that can be presented on a computing device. For example, large images, such as maps, are commonly viewed as digital images on computing devices. While the size of a digital image presented by a computing device can be essentially limitless, the view available to the user is limited by the size and resolution of the monitor or screen used by the computing device. As a result, computing devices commonly present only a portion of the overall image and enable a user to pan and zoom the image to view other portions of the image that are not currently displayed.
While viewing images in this manner is convenient, managing large digital images provides technological challenges. For example, rendering an extremely large image as a single image can exceed the computing limitations of the computing device. Alternatively, presenting a large image as a collection of smaller images can be difficult to manage when the image is panned or zoomed. Accordingly, improvements are needed.